Her Name WAS Amy Rose
by YOselena
Summary: What if you had the oppertunity to have a different life? What if the one who loved you, had no idea who you were anymore? What if YOU were the cause of strange activity that's been happening lately? Warning: SonAmy, LOTS of OC's, character maybe OOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The change

'I, Amy Rose, am going to kill Sally Acorn for taking my Sonic away from me.' I thought as I marched over towards Sally who was flirting with Sonic.

Before I could reach them, Sonic grabbed her and smacked his lips onto Sally. I froze staring at the picture in front of me. I looked at Sonic who was moaning then at Sally who was rubbing herself on him.

In a matter of seconds I was outside the mall and laying in the grass in the meadow sobbing loudly. It happened lately where Sonic would make out with Sally for about an hour and I would run away from them cause I couldn't bear seeing Sonic sharing saliva with Sally instead of me.

Sometimes I wish I was died, not alive at all, or I was somebody else.

CRACK!

"Who's there?" I said with my hammer out in front of me.

"So you wish you could be somebody else?!" a young black wolf asked with interest.

"Who are you and why do you even care?" I asked feeling tears coming down my cheeks.

"How rude of me I'm Erik The Wolf and I read your thoughts, how, well I have this power where I have the ability to do such things. Things that are out of this world and you, Amy Rose, have some shit in your life. Like oh I don't know a heartbreak." he said as if he were intelligent.

"..."

"Do you wish to be someone else?" Erik asked again sweetly.

I thought for a second I was going to say no but then a picture came to my head and I answered, "Yes."

"So be it!" I heard him say before I got zapped by a teaser.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Where is she?

It's been three years since I've seen her. I hope she didn't commit suicide because she saw me and Sal make out in front of her, all I was trying to do is to get Amy away from me but now I regret it. Shit I regretted it 3 years ago when she didn't come to my birthday. She never missed a friend's birthday especially mine.

I guess it's all my fault that she's gone. I didn't even tell her how I felt about her, how I've always felt about her.

"Sonic come quick we think we've found Amy!" Tails said out of breath from his running and looking everywhere for me.

"Where is she?" I asked getting ready to dash off.

"She's at Cream's house...she looked dead..." I heard Tails say softly before speeding off.

I got to Cream's in a flash, 'I wonder if Amy would give me one of her death hugs or will she slap me across the face.'

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Oh Mr. Sonic your here! Your probably looking for Amy well she's in the guest room upstairs to the right and then take a left and you'll see a sign that says guest room!" Cream said fast and sweet.

I followed the directions that Cream gave me and stopped at the door. 'What if she doesn't remember me?' I slowly opened the door.

There she was all cuddled up with the covers and smiling in her sleep. She then let out a moan and turned to the wall. I swear she has changed, I mean she no longer looks like the old annoying fan girl. She now looks more lovely than ever, her rosy pink hair is longer and her clothes look more wait more slutty.

I reached for her cheek but she grabbed my hand, she than opened her jade green eyes and smiled.

"Hello?" she said sweetly and confused.

"Hey Ames, how you feeling?" I asked looking at her with this feeling telling me to kiss her and tell her how much I missed her.

"Excuse me but I'm not Ames."

"What are you talking about Amy?" I asked looking at her very considered.

"Who is this Amy girl you are talking about?" she began to shout, her eyes then changing a bloody red color.

"Amelia calm down remember you have to find the blue ruby not the blue emerald, over." a voice came from her pink and white watch.

"Sorry Moon I'm on it, over." she said getting out of bed and grabbing her waist belt full with guns and different inventions I have never seen before.

"Where are you going Am...Amelia?" I asked looking at her smiling back at me but then frowning once again.

"That is classified but if you wish I'll tell you..." she said touching her watch which changed into pictures of some places and people, "I, Amelia Orchid, am working for a secret organization called Team Hope. This organization is for those who have lost their memory or don't know who they are, it is also for the best fighters who know what they are doing."she finished looking at me with sparkles in her eyes. "I must be going or I'll be yelled at again...Um...what's your name?"

"Sonic The Hedgehog!" I said winking at her to see if she would give me a hug or aw over me but she just looked at me tapping her foot on the floor, "What?" I asked checking her out from head to toe.

"Don't flirt cause I've seen and heard it all Mr. Big shot!" she snapped at me but then smiled, "You make me smile, I don't know why tho. I have to go like now so bye Sonic."

"Wait, um..could I maybe go with you?" I asked looking at my shoes back to Amy or should I say Amelia.

"Of course you can, I could use all the help I could get."she said giving me a thumbs up and a wink.

"Ok then let's get moving." I said opening the door for her.


End file.
